neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Fant Icarus: Editing/Chapter 3
|season = 1st |prev = #2 The Return of Ellatena |next = #4 Assault to Spaurk Castle}}Pitgeru has landed on the city and he has found there a human with sword that wanted to cut everyone, angel, trolls, gods, etc... It's supposed that Cobnus fights the Trollworld army so Ellatena suggested to defeat the Wikicruishbellows to liberate the city from the destruction of this creature #3 HARD TO UNITE Ellatena: 'Ok guys, now you have to go to the fortress where that stupid dog is. '''Cobnus: '''I need something to drink if you want me destroying trolls. '''Pitgeru: '''I'm not sure, is this human asking alcoholic drinks? '''Cobnus: '''How many Nobel Awards have you got already, lord of intelligence? '''Pitgeru: '''Ehm... I'm not sure, one? '''Ellatena: '''Yeah, sure... '''Cobnus: '''This angel is stupid, right? '''Ellatena: '''Yeah, a bit... Come on, let's go there. ''and Pitgeru start to walk to the fortress 'Masdusa: '''Hello! I was bored and I wanted to rant at someone. '''Pitgeru: '''Oh, the one I missed... '''Masdusa: '''And that human? Is your angel stupid enough to need a human? '''Pitgeru: '''WAAAAAIT!!! Stop! Who is writing this? '''Angel (the narrator): '''Me, problem? '''Pitgeru: '''Stop writing bad about me!!! '''Angel: '''Yeah, right now... '''Pitgeru: '''Are you kidding me? '''Angel: '''Ehm... yes? '''Pitgeru: '''You're an ass- ''is now a goat 'Angel: '''Have you learned the lesson? '''Pitgeru: '''meeeeh... ''is an angel again 'Ellatena: '''Can we continue? Ok... '''Masdusa: '''So, you are going to defeat the Wikicruishbellows... Can I laugh? '''Ellatena, Pitgeru & Cobnus: '''NOOO!!!!! '''Masdusa: '''You and your lack of good humour... I will see you then. Bye! '''Pitgeru: '''Thank you, Zeus. I can't stand her. '''Masdusa: '''I heard you little parody... ''petrifies Pitgeru 'Angel: '''WAIT!!! Too soon to petrify Pitgeru... ''gets unpetrified 'Ellatena: '''We are arriving to our objective. '''Cobnus & Pitgeru: '''WE HAVE EYES... ''and Cobnus get into the fortress, a giant dog is in the middle. It's WikiCruishbellows 'WikiCruishbellows: '''WWWWOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH '''Cobnus: '''Is this little dog so dangerous? It could be the dog of a grandma... '''Pitgeru: '''Yeah, it can be yours. (Smiles) '''Cobnus: '''You, goddess, can I kill him already? '''Ellatena: '''Next time he does a bad joke, you can. '''Pitgeru: '(from the mouth of WikiCruishbellows) I think it was funny. At least I would laugh at my joke if I wasn't being eaten by a giant dog. 'Cobnus: '''Oh god... I will have to do it on my own. ''uses his sword to cut WikiCruishbellows' legs 'Ellatena: '''Ehm... that's not the legs it's ehm... '''Angel: '''I wrote that to avoid people affected for that. '''Ellatena: '''Ok, now cut the head of the dog. '''Pitgeru: '''GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, I'm being eaten!!! Save meeeeeee!!! '''Cobnus: '''How fussy angels are...! ''cuts WikiCruishbellows' head 'Cobnus: '''Is his majesty happy? '''Pitgeru: '''Well, if you cleaned all the drool... '''Cobnus: '''Run away if you don't want me to kill you!!!!! '''Ellatena: '''Yeah, it's time to go Pitgeru. Good job! '''Pitgeru: '''Thanks, Lady Ellatena! '''Cobnus: '(angry) He has done nothing!!!! 'Masdusa: '''Oh... I saw you killed my pet. I shouldn't underrate an angel. '''Cobnus: '''HE HAS DONE NOTHING!!!!! '''Pitgeru: '''And get ready Masdusa you are the next one! '''Masdusa: '''Sure... '''Ellatena: '''Come on, Pitgeru. ''light rises Pitgeru to the sky 'Ellatena: '''Oh, s**t. I forgot taking some money. (Smiling) Can you come back please? '''Pitgeru: '''Can I be a roast chicken? '''WIKICRUISHBELLOWS HAS BEEN DEFEATED BY OUR HERO '(Cobnus: IT WAS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!). WHAT WILL BE THE NEXT MISSION OF OUR HEROES?''' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Fant Icarus: Editing Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Chapters Category:Written by Alange